The present invention relates to a reclosable container for articles such as photographs and the like and, more particularly, to such a container that provides separate compartments for articles such as film cartridges, photographs and negatives.
In the case of photographic products, particularly developed photographs for distribution to consumers, the traditional packaging is a flimsy paper envelope-type package which does not adequately protect the photographic products that are susceptible to damage by bending, scratching or tearing. Such envelope-type packages usually include the developed photographs and the negatives in one compartment. Also, such paper packages do not prevent the contents from deteriorating from exposure to moisture, and paper has an acid content that will damage photographic products stored therein.
The negatives are misplaced in many instances after the photographs are reviewed and stored in albums or the like, or the negatives are stored separately from the photographs and thus are difficult to locate or identify when additional prints are desired.
Accordingly, a need exists for a simple, strong, reusable package for dispensing and storing articles such as film cartridges, photographs and/or negatives in separate compartments in a safe condition. The new and improved container of the present invention meets this need.
The reclosable container of the present invention is formed of any suitable material, preferably a clear plastic, flexible and resilient material, and generally comprises a rear panel of a size greater than the size of standard developed photographs. Foldably connected to the rear panel are a top panel, two side panels and a bottom panel, all of which are of substantially the same width that is large enough to accommodate film cartridges, a set of developed photographs and/or the negatives for same. A front panel is foldably connected to the outer edge of the bottom panel, and a cover panel is foldably connected to the outer edge of the top panel. Each side panel has a front flap foldably connected to the outer edge thereof. Also, a bottom tab is foldably connected to the lower edge of each side panel and is approximately the same width as the side panel.
In the assembled container, the top panel, side panels and bottom panel extend forwardly in generally perpendicular relation to the rear panel. The bottom tabs extend inwardly over the bottom panel in substantially parallel relation thereto. The front flaps extend laterally inwardly in spaced and generally parallel relation to the rear panel, the front panel extends upwardly over the front flaps in spaced and generally parallel relation to the rear panel, and the cover panel extends downwardly over the front panel in spaced and generally parallel relation to the rear panel.
The assembled panels define a first or rear compartment for photographs, film cartridges or the like. The assembled front flaps and front panel define therebetween a narrow second or front compartment for negatives or the like. To maintain the container in assembled condition, the front panel has locking tabs that are removably received within slits at the fold lines between the front flaps and side panels. The cover panel has a locking tab that is removably received within a slit in the front panel.
The container of the present invention, therefore, provides separate, safe compartments for film cartridges, photographs and/or negatives, is simple in construction, easy to assemble and easy to open and close. The negatives are retained in the second or front compartment by the frictional engagement between the end portions of the negatives and the adjacent overlapped surfaces of the front flaps and front panel.